


Living a lie

by OkraTheAarakocra



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Possessive Behavior, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkraTheAarakocra/pseuds/OkraTheAarakocra
Summary: There's only enough room for one person to be possessed in this relationship and it's Shane.





	Living a lie

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote because its summer break and college wore me out. There are way too many commas and at the same time not enough. Did not proofread super well.

It started out like any other investigation. A supposedly creepy location, some horrific deaths, and parts of the house burnt down rebuilt then burnt down again. It was the same old same old. He was happy with the repetition, it was a routine that he could have kept following day after day, week after week. Casually debunking every creak and whisper that Ryan heard while simultaneously sidestepping the random dearly departed and challenging every other demon he had come across. His list of claims was almost as long as his arm even the Sallie house was tightly under his control, though "Sallie" was free to do as it pleased it's not like he cared.

The disgusting mass of twisted black flesh and clumps of matted hair had easily moved aside for him, it's gnarled limbs clawing at the walls to make its escape as quick as possible. The sound of its claws scraping against the hardwood like nails on a chalkboard, the phantom smell of decay and still water following it from the room. It made a few appears after the first few hours turning on the flashlight and even rolling the damn thing across the counter, much to Ryan’s vexation. It annoyed him to no end but the smell of fear that came off Ryan made it worth the brief but tiresome power struggle. He would happily revisit the Sallie house and even that god-awful goat bridge, he would trade it all to stop the current situation. It was supposed to be a simple in and out, enter, taunt, and leave. A quick one, two, three for the ghoul boys but plans never seem to go correct anytime Ryan was involved. Said man was restrained by whatever Shane could get his hands on, a spare sheet he nipped from a passing maid cart and a few baths towels he salvaged from the bathroom jammed between the mop of black hair and the padded upholstery of the armchair he was currently anchored to.

"Can you just leave?" The convulsing creature that has attached itself to Ryan hissed and it made him sick to his stomach. It thought it was good enough to wear Ryan around like a smooth tan skin suit and if punching it wouldn't hurt Ryan he would have a field day; his own torturous thought made a shiver of delight run down his back. This was not the same shiver that usually graced him when he was in the other man's presence, that one usually involved pining the man to a wall and making him scream for completely different reasons.

"But you invited me in so nicely. You should choose your words better, Madej, just because you overpower others does not mean you can scare me! You opened doors and now I will reap the benefits of your heedlessness! I will use this body as I see fit." Technically speaking it was Shane's fault, hearing this low-level dipshit say so was the salt in his already gaping wound. He had tried to take Ryan's mind off whatever was bothering him. This time it had been a particularly nasty ghost box session which consisted of Ryan's full name and just the word demon. It hadn't bothered him at the time, but he should have paid more attention, he should have seen the slowly diminishing smiles and laughs, Ryan was less complaintive when he suggested locking him in every enclosed room they came upon.

"Okay, that's fair. We both know this is going to end badly for one of us and look, buddy, I'm not the one tied to a chair right now" He needed to think of something fast, the longer that leech stayed in Ryan body the more it smeared darkness all over that pure energy that seemed to surround the smaller man. He had a list of ideas of how to force this thing out of Ryan but only one of them seemed worth the risk and after all the guff he gave Ryan over his stupid holy water pistol the discarded joke was his only way out of this situation, well that and a bit of threatening. The faux leather gun holster was easy enough to find in Ryan's suitcase, the blessed water wouldn't necessarily hurt him too bad, but it should work well enough on the other demon.

He honestly felt like an idiot, holding the bright green and orange toy in his hand, he could almost wrap his entire hand around the thing. He gave it a practice squirt most of it landing on the ugly brown carpet, but a few drops got on muscled jean covered thighs, they gave a slight jerk.

"Please just leave man. I just want to shower and maybe cuddle a bit." He shot a short stream passed Ryan's head, a few inches to the left of it but the creature jumped like it landed square in the face. Said face was contorting into something less than human, mouth stretching impossibly wide and eyes settling into a hard-hateful stare. The next shot was closer than the last but still not directly "If you think that I won't fight you when you're so far from wrong that I'm going to have to make up a new word."

He has been human for 32 short years, the baby had no chance outside the womb, he had stalked the pregnant women the last trimester, in that time he fought more than a handful of others to possess the body. Human medicine has gotten better so infant death had more than plummeted and finding one that didn't have a long lifespan and was also strong enough to survive the possession was the hardest part. It was simple enough, he waited until the babies last breath, it slipped away peacefully in its sleep, the beeping of the heart monitor barely stuttered. He smiled when he thought it was appropriate, walked perfectly when the parents weren't looking seemingly transporting from one side of the room to the other. He called everything 'duck' until he heard talk of taking him to the pediatrician, then overnight mama, dada, 'ello, and all the accompanying baby's first words came tumbling out.

He ate, slept, read, went to school, prom, had dates and breakups. He loved his parents, as much as he could, his mom baking cookies while singing in the kitchen and his dad showing him how to badly throw a baseball. He acted human, played the part, buried all the fucked-up thoughts he had like what it would be like to stab his parents. Would they put up a fight against their little boy or would they just let him? If he brought home a severed limb would his mom pat his head and tell him it's okay like she did when he scraped his knee? He didn't know why he existed or how old he was. He doesn't remember when he started peeking out from the shadows or when his obsession for being human started but here he was all long limbs, plaid shirts, and overly large head. He had a job he was good at, a decent apartment that had soft throw blankets and a comfortable couch, and a cute pocket-sized boyfriend that didn't complain when Shane rolled on top of him in the middle of the night pinning him to the bed until morning came. If it wasn't for Ryan's thirst for the unknown, then Shane would have completely forgotten that he was living a lie. 

"You are really pissing me off, you know that? This is why scum like you will forever be stuck in whatever crap hole you crawled out of. Putting your hands over things that aren't yours, it's disgusting." The thought of Ryan's soul being anything but pure made his stomach twist in strange ways. Shane always thought about tainting Ryan, indulging in him bit by bit until every fiber of his being was stained but he could never do it, not like his true nature wanted him to.

He thought of just killing the man giving him a quick push into traffic while on their way to whatever restaurant to pick up lunch, yanking the wheel as Ryan drove them back to their hotel room, or even just wrapping his fingers around that thick neck of his and watching the life slowly drain from his eyes. Every single time, like he could read his thoughts, Ryan would turn and smile at him, all open and trusting it quickly made Shane realize he couldn't live without him. His smile, wheeze, bad jokes, the gasp of pleasure, the feel of his short nails in his back, the quiver of his thighs, all of it was burned into Shane’s memory.

“Would you really force me out?" Shanes' hand started the tremble, the voice was too close to Ryan’s the perfect mix of pleading and shaken. He had to do this, it wasn't the person he grew to love. This person didn't bring him tea in the middle of the day, this person didn't keep the popcorn supply fully stocked even though it was Shane who kept eating it all, this person didn't massage his temples when he got a headache.

“You bet your sweet ass I would." Shane forced his left thumb into the other demons’ mouth and it hurt more than he thought it would. It wasn't going to a picnic but, Jesus, he could feel the skin tear as teeth bit down hard on the appendage, lucky he didn't need much room to shoot steady streams of holy water into Ryan's mouth. Water mixed with blood, some came spilling out the corners of Ryan's mouth, so he forced his head up trying to coax the water down his throat. Shane's thumb stung as the water licked at the tears in his skin, so he figured that this had to be complete hell for the other. Ryan tried to shake Shane’s thumb loose, but the holy water seemed to work, steam came out of his mouth like a kettle curling into the air before dissipating into nothing.

Ryan's eyes rolled in his head, veins popping out of his face, the sound of gurgling as water and blood pooled in the back of his mouth. Shane saw the start of the convulsing before he could pull his thumb away, he heard more than felt the bone give, a slight crunch. He was more concerned with the black icker oozing from Ryan's mouth, one long stream of demon slipped out of Ryan and under the hotel door. The tanned man's head lulled to one side the various liquids spilling from his mouth and down his chin, he was disheveled and covered in sweat and perfectly unpossessed.

Shane made quick work untying the man, stripping him of his clothes and ran a cool towel over his body, just enough to wipe away any evidence of what happened. As he suspected his thumb was broken and it will require a trip to a hospital but that was a concern for another day. He dressed Ryan in boxers and a tee shirt and shucked his own ruined clothes not bothering with pajamas, the chair back at its place that the small desk, makeshift bed sheet restraints stuffed into the bottom of Shane’s suitcase until he could properly dispose of it, a small piece he used to wrap around his thumb. It took some work, but he got both of them under the covers and switched off the bedside lamp, the light from the bathroom bathing have the room in bright whiteness but he was already warping his long limbs around Ryan, laying his head on the slowly rising and falling chest.  
  


\---

“Shane, did you take out my water gun?" Ryan reached down the grab the toy that was half kicked under the bed, he was double checking to make sure they packed up all the gear while Shane finished brushing his teeth.

“Hmm?"  

“Oh my god you totally did, didn't you?" Walking out of the bathroom wiping any possible remnants of toothpaste Shane appeared, looking a little worse for wear. Ryan slept like a baby, but Shane shrugged it off as the bed being lumpy, Ryan wanted to call bullshit, but he let it slide if there was something bothering him Shane will tell him eventually.   

“You caught me, Ryan! I was sharp shooting demons while you were asleep saving the day with my bomb skills." Shane waved his longer than life limbs around shooting a few invisible bad guys before blowing off his finger guns and shoving them into his pockets. Ryan smiled at the giant idiot, as he turned back to finish packing.     

“Was it the same demons that broke your thumb? Were they called 'Slipping in the shower'?"

**Author's Note:**

> There need to be more demon Shane fics. Just saying. Might write more, might not.  
> -Okra


End file.
